The Tales of Pepper Curtis (Sequel to Surprise!)
by westernlove
Summary: Follow Pepper Curtis as she adjusts to her new life. Please read Surprise! in order to understand this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all, I got a lot of request to do more Pepper Curtis stories, so here you go. For those of you who don't know who Pepper is I suggest you go and read my story 'Surprise' to find out. Anyways I hope you like this story, let me know what you think.**

* * *

I've been living with my brothers for a couple of weeks now and everything is going okay. I got out of the hospital a couple of days ago from a soc attack and my brothers were treating me real well. While I was in the hospital Darry had added on another room for me. It was small, but it was a whole lot better than sleeping on the couch.

My relationship with my brothers and the gain were going okay too. Well except for Steve that is. I don't get why he doesn't like me, I never did nothing to him. Oh well. Darry is your typical protective older brother/father. He doesn't let me stay out late, he makes sure I have all my homework done, and worst of all he took my blade away. He said it would just give the soc's an excuse to hurt me more if they got the chance.

Soda and me get along a lot better than when I first showed up. He messes around with me and protects me, so I guess things are pretty good between us. Ponyboy and me...well it's like we've known each other forever. Like Darry and Soda he watches my back and makes sure I'm always okay.

Then there's Two-Bit. I don't really know how to describe mine and Two-Bit's relationship. He flirts a lot, but he does that to every girl. As of now, I think I see him more as a best friend than a boyfriend, but we'll see.

So what is it like being the only girl in a group of guys? Well, you get treated like royalty, but you also don't get to do much. The boys think that since I'm a girl I can't handle myself, even though I've proven to them that I can. I guess I just need to wait, they'll come around eventually.

Well now that I've got you caught up on my life let me tell you my story.

* * *

"Pepper Kathleen Curtis, get your butt out of bed, you're going to be late for school!" Darry shouted.

Gosh I hated it when he used my full name. I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed myself up to my hands and knees, climbing out of the warmth of my bed. I stumbled over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, and my jean jacket. I quickly changed my clothes and pulled on my sneakers. After I pulled my hair up and hooked my thumbs in my pockets and walked out of my room.

The gang was already all here. Ponyboy sat at the table eating, I could hear Soda in the shower, Two-Bit was sitting in front of the TV, Steve was lounging on the couch and Darry was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Bout time you got up, Lazy Pants," Darry said.

I didn't bother to reply. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and cut myself a slice of chocolate cake. I walked into the living room and pushed Two-Bit over, sitting down next to him.

"Hello my sunshine," he grinned.

I looked at him "Shut up, Two-Bit."

He placed a hand on his chest and gasped.

"I am hurt," he said dramatically.

"Not yet, but I can fix that," I said flatly.

"Someone's in a bad mood, "Soda said as he stepped out of the shower.

I quickly looked away.

"Soda, I know you're used to living with all boys, but please remember that there is a girl present," I told him.

Two-Bit started laughing and I'm pretty sure Soda was blushing, but I couldn't be sure. There was no way I was looking to find out.

"Soda, put some clothes on," Darry said.

I heard the steps of bare feet and Pony gave me the all clear.

"Seriously, I've been living here for two weeks and you still can't seem to remember that I'm a girl," I complained.

"No, Pepper, we know you're a girl," Two-Bit said.

His eyes went to my chest and that's when I jumped on him. I tackled him to the ground, growling. It wasn't long before he was on top of me, pinning my arms above my head with one hand. With the other hand he started tickling me. I squirmed and tried to keep my laughter in, not wanted to give him the satisfaction.

"Say uncle," he said.

"Never!" I gasped out.

I kicked my leg out, hitting him in the shin. He let go of my arms and I took the opportunity to roll out from under him and come up behind him, kicking his back so that he landed on his face. I smirked.

"Two-Bit, you just got beat by a girl," Steve said.

I sat back down on the ground and continued to eat my cake.

"Alright you better get going or you're gonna be late for school," Darry said, "Two-Bit if I hear you were picking on Pepper like yesterday it won't be a girl you get bet up by."

Two-Bit saluted and walked out the door. I rolled my eyes and climbed off the floor.

"Bye Darry," Pony and I said.

"Don't cause any trouble, Pepper," he warned me.

I looked back over my shoulder. "Since when do I cause any trouble?"

Without giving him a chance to answer I rushed out the screen door and jumped in Two-Bit's car.

* * *

 **So what do y'all think? Should I continue it or write something else? Thanks for reading, love ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's another chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

I hated school. It wasn't the learning that I hated, it was the people. This was one of the very few places that both greasers and socs' went to, but the socs' were the ones that ran the school. There were too many of them and too few of us, so we were forced to step aside and let the socs' take control.

Two-Bit parked his car and we all got out, walking across the lot towards the building. I hitched my thumbs in my pockets and slouched my shoulders. I hated this place. If Darry hadn't made me enroll I would probably be working with Soda and Steve at the DX. I new how to fix up cars, not as good as Soda, but pretty darn close.

"Hey, how 'bout we ditch class today?" I suggested, turning around to face the guys. I continued to walk backwards as we went.

"Darry would kill us," Pony said.

I shrugged. "He'll probably get mad at me for something else anyways."

"I like school," Two-Bit grinned.

"Yeah, you and no one else," I said.

I was about to say something else when I bumped into someone behind me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said as I turned around.

I turned to face David, king of the socs. I scowled.

"Actually, I'm not," I said.

"Ah...Pepper, come on we're gonna be late for class," Pony said, grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

I started walking along behind him when David took a hold of my other arm, squeezing. I yelped and tried to shake him off.

"Let. Go. Of. Her," Two-Bit growled.

Two-bit wasn't one to get angry very often, but when he did you did not want to be around. David let go of my arm and turned to Two-Bit. He waved to a few guys behind him and was soon joined by three other socs'. I reached in my pocket for my blade, only to remember that Darry took it away from me.

"Ponyboy, Pepper go inside," Two-Bit said.

"No way, this is my fight," I told him, taking a fighting stance.

When Two-Bit turned his head towards me David took the opportunity to punch him in the jaw. Two-Bit reeled backwards and the fight was on. The smallest guy, Jerry, rushed at me and took a swing. I ducked under his fist and came up, kicking him in the shin. He backed away, but came right back, tackling me to the ground. As we were rolling around I heard Ponyboy grunting and a lot of yelling.

I brought my knees up to my chest and shoved Jerry off of me. As I was getting to my feet someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, swinging at me. This time I wasn't able to duck and the soc's fist caught me in the left eye. I grunted and stumbled backwards, tripping over my feet and falling to the ground. I had just gotten up and was about to charge the guy that hit me when someone grabbed me around the waist and hauled me out of the way.

"That is enough!" A voice boomed over the cheers of the forming crowd.

Immediately things went silent. I blinked away the tears from my eyes to see Principal Rollins and Coach Peters standing in between us and the socs'

"What is going on here?" Principal Rollins demanded.

"They attack us Mr. Rollins, we were only trying to defend ourselves," David said innocently, applying pressure to his bleeding nose.

"Liar!" Two-Bit shouted.

"Okay, okay, I want the seven of you in my office. Now!"

We all marched off the principals office. Great school hadn't even started yet and we had already gotten into trouble. Darry was going to have a field day with this one. Once in the principals office I leaned against one wall with Two-Bit and Ponyboy on either side. Principal Rollins came in behind us and took a seat behind his desk. He folded his hands on the desk and took a breath.

"Now, I want to know exactly what happened," he said.

We all started talking at once, trying to talk louder than the others to get out say in. Principal Rollins held up his hands.

"One at a time! You first David," he said.

"Why does he get to go first?" Two-Bit demanded.

"Because I said so. David?"

"Yes sir, we were just going to class when these three attack us, we were just trying to defend ourselves sir," David said.

I rolled my eyes, well one eye, the one that wasn't swelling up. I looked at Two-Bit and Pony to see how bad they were hurt. Pony had a split lip and a red mark on his cheek that was going to turn into a bruise. Two-Bit had a cut above his right eyebrow and was holding an arm around his right side.

"Ponyboy?" Mr. Rollins asked.

"Pepper accidentally ran into David and he grabbed her arm, Two-Bit told him to let her go and than he hit Two-Bit," Pony told him.

Principal Rollins rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"I have two different stories from two different sides, I'm afraid I have no choice but to suspend all of you," he said.

Once again the room exploded in chaos.

"Enough! My decision is finally," Rollins said, "You all have a two day suspension. Now all of you, head home."

I pushed off the wall behind me and followed the others out of the office. I gave David one final glare before leaving the school. Darry was gonna be pissed. The three of us went and got into Two-Bit's car.

"Darry's gonna kill us," Pony groaned.

The rest of the ride home was silent, each of us nursing our injuries. Every time we hit a bump Two-Bit would groan and press a hand to his ribs. My eye was throbbing in time with my heartbeat and there was a ringing in my ears. That guy could really pack a punch.

We pulled up to the house to find that Darry's truck was in the driveway. What was he doing home? He was supposed to be at work. Wonderful the day we get suspended is the day Darry decides to stay home?

Two-Bit shut off the engine and we all stepped outside, walking up to the house together. Pony opened the door and stuck his head inside.

"Darry?" he called.

When there was no answer Pony opened the door further and went inside, me and Two-Bit right behind him. Darry wasn't in the living room so I went to check his bedroom. When I rounded the corner to his room there he was. I jumped back with a gasp, startled. His arms were crossed over his chest and he didn't look happy. I laughed nervously.

"Hey Darry, what are you doing home?" I asked, keeping my head down so he wouldn't see my black eye.

"Your principal called me at work," he said.

"Oh," was all I had to say.

Darry took a hold of my chin and lifted my head up. He winced in sympathy when he saw my swollen eye.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"For now I'm going to take a look at the three of you, but I haven't decided what I'm going to do later," he told me.

I grimaced at the fact that I had a pretty good idea what was coming later.

* * *

 **Well there it is, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Darry had me, Pony, and Two-Bit sit down at the kitchen table while he went to get the first-aid kit. He started with Two-Bit, cleaning the cut above his eye and then looking at his ribs.

"Just bruised," he said.

He then moved onto Ponyboy, cleaning up his lip and giving him some ice for the swelling on his cheek. I was next. Darry took a hold of my chin and tilted my head up, poking at the area around my eye.

"Ow," I complained.

"Well if you didn't get into fights, this wouldn't happen," he told me.

He handed me some ice wrapped in a cloth and I placed it gently against my swollen eye. It stung, but I slowly adjusted to the cold. Darry got up from his seat and walked towards the door, looking back at us.

"I have to get back to work, but we will discuss this when I get home tonight," he said, before leaving the house.

Two-Bit grinned, "Busted."

"Oh don't think you're getting out of this," I told him with a one-eyed glare.

"Now what do we do?" Pony asked.

"I don't know about you, but I am very sore, so I think I'm going to take a nap," I said.

I pushed out of my seat and walked back to my bedroom. I threw the ice in the sink on the way past, knowing that it probably wouldn't take the swelling down anyways. I went into my room and flopped onto the bed, curling myself up into a ball. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

* * *

I didn't know how long I had been sleeping, all I knew was that I was very sore. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, rubbing a hand across my mouth. I sighed and pushed up onto my hands and knees. Ow.

I slowly got to my feet and walked out of my room. Ponyboy was passed out on the couch and Two-Bit was sleeping in front the television, which was on. I shook my head and flipped it off. I nudge Two-Bit with my toe, careful of his bruised ribs. He snored loudly before settling back down. I rolled my eyes. He could sleep through tornado.

I went over to the couch and sat down on the edge, looking at Ponyboy. The red mark on his cheek had turned a nasty shade of black and blue, making him look really tough. I brushed my hand through his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. If Pony had been awake there was no way I would have shown so much affection. It just wasn't something I did. Pepper Curtis was tough, not someone you wanted to mess with.

I let out a breath and got up, walking into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and winced. The whole area around my eye was black and swollen. It still throbbed a little, but nothing like it had before. I gently poked at it, gauging the pain. It was like a three out of ten.

Just then a hand touched my shoulder. Acting purely on instinct, I grabbed the wrist and spun around, bringing the person's arm behind their back. I kick the back of their knees, sending them to the ground with a grunt.

"Ow! Pepper what the heck?" Two-Bit shouted.

I let go of Two-Bit's arm and took a couple steps back.

"Two-Bit, I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you," I said, offering him my hand.

He took it and rode my pull up. He grimaced and rubbed his wrist. He looked up at me with confusion.

"Who else would it be?" he demanded.

"Look, I'm sorry, you just startled me. I didn't think, it was just reflex."

"What's going on?"

I looked over to see Pony sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. Apparently the noise had woke him up.

"Oh nothing much, your sister's just trying to dislocate my shoulder and smash my kneecaps," Two-Bit said sarcastically.

I slugged him in the arm.

"Ow! Jeez, haven't you done enough damage?"

"Shut up, Two-Bit."

I was just getting ready to walk past him when he took hold of my arm, bringing me to a stop. I looked up at him.

"I was coming to make sure you were alright, you know, before you decided to kick my sorry butt," he said

I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was truly worried about me. It's funny, when you think about Two-Bit you think of him as the funny guy. The guy who always makes people laugh and loves to have a good time. I guess you can over look the fact that he can have other feelings too.

I nodded. "I'm fine, Two-Bit."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I gently pushed him away and grinned. "I'm fine, now stop your worrying."

He sighed in relief and smiled, giving me a playful shove.

"Hey, I'm still here," Pony said from the couch.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, plopping onto the couch and leaning against him. Two-Bit came over and sat on the ground facing us.

"So what do ya think Darry's gonna do when he gets home?" I asked.

I had never gotten in trouble with Darry before so I wasn't sure what to expect. Would he yell at me? Would he ground me? Would he...take a belt to me? I shuddered and tried to push back memories that were trying to make their way into my mind.

"He'll probably yell a lot, and we'll probably be grounded for a couple weeks," Pony said.

"Will he take a belt to us?" I asked quietly.

Pony sat straight up and took a hold of my arms, holding me away from him. His eyes were serious and he was frowning. I glanced over at Two-Bit to see him frowning as well.

"Darry might come off as mean sometimes, but he would never beat us. I know he can get riled up and do things he doesn't mean, but he would never take a belt to me, or Soda, or you," he assured me.

I nodded, but didn't say anything. We sat in a very awkward silence for what seemed like hours. I finally stood up and started walking towards my room.

"Where're you going?" Pony asked.

"My room, my eyes throbbing again and I want to lay down," I told him.

It wasn't a complete lie. I really did want to lie down and my eye was kinda throbbing. Pony nodded and I turned and kept walking. I went to my room and closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath and sat down on my bed.

The memories were still trying to push their way into my mind. The same memories that had kept me up for months, the ones that made me cringe and shuddered, the ones that made me sick to my stomach. I swallowed hard and lay back on my pillow, curling my knees up to my chest and closing my eyes. Maybe if I went back to sleep the memories would go away completely.

* * *

 **Hey y'all thank you so much for reading! I know it has been awhile since my last update and I'm sorry for that. Anyways I hope you liked it, please leave me a comment and I'll update a new chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I shot upright screaming. Arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders. I screamed louder and struggled against whoever was holding me.

"Pepper!"

At the sound of the voice I stopped struggling and looked up to see Darry sitting on my bed, holding me close to him. After a few moments I buried my head in his shoulder and started crying. I fisted my hands in his shirt, refusing to let go. His fingers ran though my hair soothingly while he whispered to me in a quiet voice.

Once I had calmed down some I pushed away from Darry and started wiping at my tears. I stared at the floor, too ashamed to look at him. I was being a baby.

"Pepper, are you alright?" Darry asked.

I just nodded. Just then Pony came barreling into my room, wide-eyed.

"I heard her screaming from outside," he explained.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"What were you dreaming about?" Darry asked, pushing my bang out of my face.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? Pepper, you just woke up screaming, I think it does matter. Look Pony had nightmares like this before, just let me help you," Darry said.

I was about to say something when I heard the screen door open.

"Anyone home?" Soda called.

"In here," Darry answered.

A moment later Soda stood in my doorway, leaning against the doorframe. He took in the scene in front of him and frowned.

"What's going on? Why's Pepper crying?" he demanded.

I sniffled and brushed the last few tears from my face, looking down again. I didn't want them to see me like this.

"She had a nightmare," Darry said.

Soda came in and sat on the edge of my bed next to Darry. Pony had stayed by the door, looking too afraid to come in. Soda reached to touch my face but I leaned away from him. I didn't need sympathy.

"A nightmare? What was it about?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," I said for a second time.

"Come on Pepper, we just want to help," Darry told me.

"I don't need help. It was just a nightmare, okay? Everyone gets nightmares," I insisted.

The truth was I had had these nightmares before, but my brother's didn't need to know that. That didn't need to know any details about my past.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Darry asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. So uh, what are you guys doing home so early?"

"Early? Pepper, it's five O'clock," Soda said.

I looked at Pony. "Did I really sleep all day?"

He nodded. Darry looked at me with concern.

"You shouldn't have been asleep that long, did you get hit harder than you thought?" he asked.

I shrugged. I didn't know how hard I got hit, I just knew that it had hurt. Darry took my chin in his hand and turned my face towards him. He pried my good eyelid up all the way and stared into my eye.

"You don't have a concussion," he said.

I jerked my head out of his hand.

"Darry, I'm fine, alright? I was just tired."

"Well if you're sure."

"I am."

"Good, then we can talk about yours and Pony's punishment."

I groaned and flopped back against the pillows, slinging my arm over my eyes.

"Punishment?" Soda questioned.

I lifted my arm up to look at him. I guess that's when he got his first good look at my face, and my eye. His mouth fell open and he reached towards my eye. I slapped his hand away and stuck my tongue out at him.

"What happen?" he demanded.

"Pepper, Pony, and Two-Bit got into a fight at school and are on two day suspension," Darry explained.

Soda looked at Pony and took in his split lip and bruised cheek. He shook his head.

"Can't you three stay out of trouble?"

"Hey, this is the first real fight I have been in since I got here," I protested.

Darry raised his eyebrow at me. "So you think you shouldn't get punished?"

"That's not what I said, I was just saying that I haven't really gotten into that much trouble since I've been here. But if you think I shouldn't be punished I won't argue," I said with a hopeful grin.

"Nice try."

I frowned. Maybe if I told him I wasn't fine after all he wouldn't punish me. No, he would ask too many questions. Guess I'll just have to take whatever he gives me.

"You two are grounded for a week," Darry said, "The only reason I'm not making it two is because you were already taught a lesson by the socs."

And with that he got up and left the room. Well it could have been worse. Soda followed Darry out of my room. I looked up to see Pony still standing in the doorway. He took a breath and walked over to me, sitting down beside me.

"Pepper, you're not okay are you?" he asked.

I looked at him, surprised. "What makes you say that?"

"I've woken up screaming enough times to know that nightmares like that are something to worry about."

"Look Pony, I'm already, just let it go."

"But you're not alright, I can tell."

"Drop it Pony!"

He shook his head. "Okay, but I know you're not fine."

He got up and left my room. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Maybe it would be harder to hide my past than I had first thought.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a comment, it means a lot to me. Hope you liked this chapter and I'll update as soon as I am able.**


End file.
